Karone
KO-35 Karone was born on the world of KO-35. She loved to play with her brother Andros and their friend Zhane. However one day everything changed when she was abducted by the evil Darkonda, she was left with the warrior Ecliptor who raised her as a warrior in the service of Dark Specter. Ecliptor gave her a new name, Astronema. Astronema As Astronema she soon grew to be feared across many systems as she attacked countless worlds in Dark Specter's name. At one point she froze a great warrior in stone, a deed she would one day beg for forgiveness for. One day she was attending a meeting of the United Alliance of Evil held by Dark Specter himself where he announced the capture of Zordon. However during the meeting it was revealed a spy was present. Andros, now a Red Ranger barely managed to escape with the knowledge. After he fled he formed a new team of Rangers. These Space Rangers would become a thorn in Astronema's side as they attempted to rescue Zordon. Soon Zhane woke from a medical stasis and during an battle fell for Astronema though circumstances soured the mood between the two. However Astronema had her world shaken when Andros learned the truth and revealed that they were in fact siblings. Seeking to help her brother she went undercover to gather intel. Tragically she was caught and fitted with cybernetics brainwashing her back into a warrior of evil. During the final battle Andros reflected one of her shots back at her severely wounding her. Fortunately the Z-Wave healed her and in the process removed the brainwashing. Karone was finally free. Galaxy After reconnecting with her brother and friends old and new Karone found herself undercover as Astronema seeking to recover the lost Quasar Saber of the fallen Pink Galaxy Ranger. To her shock she found herself deemed worthy to wield it and morphed into the Pink Galaxy Ranger. As a Ranger she gained the power of the Lights of Orion and the Wildcat Galactabeast Zord. She found herself face to face with her past self as she sought the power of the warrior she once turned to stone. By defeating an image of Astronema she was able to move forward with her life. Eventually Kendrix Morgan was revived by the power of the Quasar Sabers and the two women decided to split the power as each had responsibilities to attend to. Civilian Karone returned to KO-35 and lived with Zhane as the rebuilding of the world continued, A romance once again blossomed between the two. Karone would often find herself confronted by victims of her past actions and did her best to make amends for those actions. War Years later the Stellar Empire attacked Earth and the Space and Galaxy Rangers were among those defending it. Kendrix chose to stay behind the scenes allowing Karone to join the battle first hand once more. In the aftermath Karone and Zhane returned to KO-35 where they began a family. Years later they were surprised when Ecliptor showed up at their door. He explained that he managed to escape the Netherworld during an escape attempt by Dark Specter. He hopped a ride with the Pirate Rangers and eventually made his way to Karone. He sought to make amends for his own dark past and was welcomed with open arms. Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Pink Ranger